1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an operating terminal and an operating method for operating an external device in which a part of members thereof is adapted to be projected and retracted to be displaced.
2. Related Art
In recent years, many operating terminals with a touch panel provided on a display screen of a display unit that displays images and information are used. A user performs various operations through the touch panel. In such operating terminals, a technology is known, in which the user can perform an operation through the touch panel even he or she is a person with impaired vision (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-156607). In this technology, when the display unit displays information, and the touch panel is touched, the information displayed at a touched position is converted into Braille and output.